Clincoln McDone (Version Two)
by ThePuppetMaster482
Summary: After Lincoln and Clyde get into an argument, they decided to end their friendship and find someone else. At first, his sisters were happy, but after a change of hearts, they have to get them back together. Requested by AARTMAN7141999.


It was a lovely Friday afternoon as Lincoln and Clyde were walking home from school. They had a plan to go over to Lincoln's house to play the new Ace Savvy game, but who knew that this one moment, would change their friendship.

"Yes! We can finally play the new Ace Savvy game!" Lincoln said as he walked into the house.

"You said it!" Clyde said.

Lori then walks into the room, distracting both Lincoln and Clyde, but Lori as well

"Computer overload. Need to compute. Abort mission! Abort mission!" Clyde said as he walked into a wall.

Lincoln winced as Clyde fell down, and Lori responded with a groan.

"Lincoln, I don't want to deal with your friend today! So stay away from me, or else, or else..." Lori started

"...I don't know! Just get him away from me!"

Lincoln sighed as he looked over at Clyde.

* * *

After waking up Clyde, and getting the game loaded, they started to play the game, with them both enjoying the game.

"Hey, Lincoln. I'm getting a little thirsty. Do you mind if I go and get some water?"

"Yeah, I'm fine with that. Can you get me some too?" Lincoln said

"Ok." Clyde said

Clyde went into the room and went to go get the waters, but before he could make it back to Lincoln, he bumped into Lori.

_"Oh no." _Lori thought.

"System overload. System overload. System-" Clyde said, before shutting down like a real computer. Lori smiled as for once, blood didn't get on her shoes, but after she did that, blood came rushing out of Clyde's nose and onto the floor.

"My shoes!" Lori yelled, instantly getting the attention of Lincoln. Lincoln turned around and saw Clyde, bleeding from his nose, like usual. Though, after all the times of him not really caring. This time, it made his blood boil.

_"Grow up Clyde! Lori already has a boyfriend!" _Lincoln thought as he stared at Clyde, blood dripping from his nose.

* * *

Lincoln and Clyde continued playing the Ace Savvy game. Lincoln was mad at his friend for obsessing over Lori, time and time again. He was lucky he hadn't snapped yet.

After a while someone knocked on Lincoln's door. Lincoln got up and opened it.

"Clyde needs to go home." Lori said as Lincoln opened the door.

"Ok L-L-Lori!" Clyde said as he fell down and blood started to spill across his floor.

Lincoln's blood began to boil as he told Clyde, "Get out!"

With Clyde not getting up from the floor, Lincoln shouted, "GET OUT!"

Clyde got up from his floor, and Lincoln shouted, "STOP LOOKING AT MY SISTER AND GET OUT OF HERE YOU PERV!"

"L-Lincoln, what do you mean?" Clyde asked

"What I mean is, I don't want to see you, SO LEAVE!"

"I didn't even do anything wrong!" Clyde asked

"Yes you did! You keep looking at my sister!"

"Lincoln! You know I like her!" Clyde said

Lincoln just stared at Clyde. After a few moments, he growled, "Leave, and don't come back."

Clyde walked away, and slammed the door on his way out.

_"Did he...did he kick his friend out...out of his life?" _Lori thought. Maybe she was over exaggerating it, but her brother's newfound hatred of Clyde, who's been friend's with him for years, _best_ friends to be exact, suddenly tell him that he never wants to see him again, just seems strange.

* * *

The next day at school, Lincoln walked in there without Clyde by his side, and very few people noticed. His friends noticed, but that was about it. They were confused, but didn't mind it. They went to their classes and the day seemed normal, Lincoln was just avoiding Clyde, the reason unknown to everyone else except them two.

When lunchtime rolled around, Lincoln and Clyde were seen sitting away from each other, which left their friends confused.

"Hey, Lincoln, why isn't Clyde sitting here?" Stella asked

"Clyde keep's hitting on my sister." Lincoln said angrily

"I'm not!" Clyde yelled

"Yes you are!" Lincoln yelled back

Stella looked confused at their sudden hatred towards each other, but she didn't question it for the rest of the day.

* * *

As the days went by, the sisters were worried why their brother was pushing Clyde out of his life. So, Lola called an emergency sister meeting.

"Listen everyone, we all know why were here! To get Lincoln and Clyde to reunite as friends." Lola said

"Yes, but how are we going to do it?" Lori asked

"I've got an idea." Lynn Jr. said

"What is it?" Lisa said

"We do what Lincoln did for me and Lucy when we were didn't want to get along with other!" Lynn Jr. exclaimed excitingly.

"That...that could work!" Lori said, with all sisters agreeing with the plan.

They then executed that plan later that week, with the sisters slipping invitations for both Lincoln and Clyde. As Lincoln and Clyde walked into the room, both of them seemed to have a noticeable distaste for each other.

"What are _you _doing here, at _my _house?" Lincoln said

"I don't know. I just got an _invitation _that said that there would be _food_ here." Clyde said

After staring at each other for a few moments, they sat down at the table as Lincoln's sisters served them up a simple dish, spaghetti.

"So, how has life been going Clyde?" Leni said, trying to stir up a conservation between the two boys.

"I'm just wondering why _he _is still mad at me?" Clyde said

"_You _kept hitting on my sister!" Lincoln said

Clyde and Lincoln growled at each other. Lincoln then smirked, leaving Clyde confused. He then shouted, "FOOD FIGHT!"

"Oh no." The sisters stated as Lincoln and Clyde started throwing their leftover spaghetti at each other. As the sisters witnessed the dinning table become a mess, Lincoln and Clyde were just trying to make each other's clothes a mess.

After a while, Lincoln and Clyde stopped. They stared at each other as the sisters watched as the level of tension built up. They then fell on the floor laughing, leaving the sisters confused.

"This is stupid, all of this fighting, isn't it?" Lincoln asked

"Yeah. You wanna be friends again?" Clyde asked

"Sure." Lincoln said

The sisters stared on in confusion as Lincoln and Clyde, seemingly out of nowhere, decided to stop fighting and become friends once again. That didn't bother the sisters one bit though, as they now could put all of this behind them.


End file.
